1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor packages, such as leadless semiconductor packages. More specific implementations involve flexible semiconductor packages.
2. Background
Conventionally, integrated circuits are connected to a substrate or a lead frame. The substrate or lead frame is designed with a specific pitch or distance between electrical terminals to enable the integrated circuit to electrically couple to the substrate or lead frame. The substrate or lead frame may be encapsulated together with portions of the integrated circuit to form a semiconductor package.